A family's tale
by More2life
Summary: Momo and Izuru's first child, will they do this right?
1. Chapter 1 new begginings

**Author's note: Hiiiiiizzzzz! I'ma backk lol. If you have read the story WAIT! Come back, welllll here's the sequel. This story is mainly about there son, and his growing up. But of course their going to be in it lol. So get ready for an adventure, with fun, drama, heartaches, heartbreaks, family, and whole lot of _love _(family kind and romance kind). So please enjoy my new story ;)) **

Momo and Izuru had a hell of a time taking care of their little baby. He would never go to sleep, and when he did he wanted to be in one of their arms, or he would wake up and start to cry. Momo hated the sound of her baby crying, so she would give him to Izuru and just leave the room. Izuru had a hard time calming little baby Luke down, but some ow he did.

They had a lot of fun times with him. The family of three would go out to the park and let baby Luke play on the swings, and they would play on the seesaw. Momo would be on one side of the seesaw, while Izuru would be holding Luke on the opposite side. They also went to the public pool. Luke would always whimper when Momo let him go to try to swim to daddy. She had always giggled, then scoop him back up into her arms.

At the age of four, little Luke knew how to speak full sentences, clearly. Izuru was impressed at how fast of a learner his son was, Momo says with a giggle "He gets it from me." And Izuru nods his head in agreement. Many other things Luke knew how to do at the age of four was, he knew how to ride a bike, he knew how to swim, he knew how to run, he knew how to clime, throw, and catch. His parents were very proud, but one thing he couldn't do, that his parents forgot to teach him was...to fight.

Six years went by like a bolt of lightning. Luke was now ten years old, and ready for the academy. It came to Momo's attention, that her baby didn't know how to stand up for himself. She was frightened to let him go to the academy without him knowing any form of self defense.

Momo woke up in the middle of the night, and the night befor Luke's first day of school. She looked at the fast asleep Izuru next to her. She shook him softly, and whispered,

"Izuru. Izuru wake up."

With a flinch Izuru slowly came to his senses and woke up. He looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked sleeply.

"Izuru, we didn't teach Luke anything." She said worrieness taking over her voice and face.

Izuru smiled in reliefe that there wasnt some burgler in the house. He pulled Momo closer to him, and kissed her hair.

"Oh baby, is that all?" He asked.

Momo became confused, and pulled away from him. She looked at him with anger and confusion.

"What do you mean 'is that all'?" She asked in a mockig tone.

"Well you know honey, they teach him all that in the academy. So there's nothing to worry about." He said lazily.

"Izuru you don't understand! We went in the academy knowing nothing, cause no one ever taught us! Now we had ten years to teach him at least one kido, and we didn't! I mean what if there's a bully at school, and Luke doesn't know how to defend himself." Momo stressed.

Izuru grabed her hand, and grommed it softly.

"He'll be fine. Your just sad to let him go babe. I know the feeling." He said in a comforting tone.

She looked at his eyes through the darkness.

"Your right." She said surrenderingly. "I don't want to let my baby boy go, he reminds me so much of you, and how much I'll never let you go. I love you guys so much." She said with a smile.

He pulled her close again, and this time she didnt pull away.

"We love you to. But I love you more." He said, then went in to kiss her.

They kissed for what felt like forever, but had only been five minutes.

**XxXxXxXx **

The next morning, there was a loud knock on Momo and Izuru's bedroom door. They ignored it, but then soon after the loud knock, came in little Luke. He jumped on his parents, and yelled,

"First day of school! First day of school!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Awww kind of like nemo lol, minus the wake up dad part. Well this is pretty much the introduction part, but it'll get better as the chapters go on. So please read and review, wether you like it or hate it. I'll take all kind of comments lol! Until next chapter :)))**


	2. Chapter 2 fist day of school

**Author's note: Well hellos again! I know the first chapter was kind of boring, but don't worry (I hope) this chapter will be better lol. Well this chapter is mainly on Luke, and his experience on his first day of school, so it's going to be in his perspective. I hope you like it :)) **

"RiNg!" My alarm clock rang.

I slowly opened my eyes and felt my night stand, to search for the ringing nuisance.

I felt the cold metal button, that read 'off' and jamed my hand down on it. Then I curled my hands into little balls, and started to rub the sleep from my eyes. When I had finished, I looked out of my window and saw that it was daylight. My head scrambled to figure out what day it was. Then it struck me like a lightning bolt.

I pushed my blanket off of me and ran for my parents bedroom.

When I had gotten in front of their door, I knocked immpatiently.

No one answered.

With no answer and my excitement building so that it';s to much to hold, I just barged in and jumped on mom and dad.

Dad flinched, and asked in a stupid voice,

"What's going on?"

I smiled and shouted, "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

With my loud yelling mom woke up, and smiled at me.

"Luke honey, are you sure you don't want to wait another year, two years maybe?" She asked her voice soft, but her eyes pleading.

I pouted.

"No mom! I finally get to go to real school and now you want me to wait." I said with little consideration.

Mom looked at me still with those pleading, but I would even consider it an option.

I crossed my arms like a little kid, puffed my cheeks, and looked away from her.

"Come on honey. Let the boy experiance life." Dad said with a pleading smile.

Mom looked down at her hands, then back at me.

"Oh fine." She surrendered.

I looked at her, then at my dad, who had his thumbs up. Then I jumped on both of them. I embraced my parents with all my strength.

"But, if you get into any trouble. Your father and I will home school you. Okay?" Mom asked.

"Okay." I said my voice burried in the hug.

"Now go get ready champ." Dad laughed.

"Okay!" I said excitedly, then let go of my parents.

I quickly ran out of their room, and into mine.

_Hmmm, what should I wear? _

I thought while looking in my closet for options. I dug deep in my closet, but came up short.

Then a sense of realization came to my face.

_Oh yeah! I forgot we had uniforms. Weird, I wonder where it went. _

And like my mom telipathically read my mind, she came in with my uniform.

She smiled and handed it to me.

"I was just washing it, cause you don't want to have a dirty uniform on the fist day." She said in a sad trying to be happy tone.

I looked at her sympathetically.

"Thanks mom. But you do know it's never been worn, so there was really no point in washing it." I said with a cheesey smile.

Mom looked at the ground and kicked her foot, as if she was kicking dirt. Then she looked back at me and smiled weakly.

"Oh I know, it's just I wanted to make sure it was cleaned befor you put it on." She said sheepishly.

I smiled and signeled for her to get out, cause I wasn't going to be late on my first day.

She just smiled her weak smile again and closed the door slowly. I just waved as she closed it. When she had finally closed it, I put my back against the door and thankd God she was gone. I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and started to get ready.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

When my parents and I got to school, it was crowded and didn't want anyone to see me with them. Cause that would just be emberrasing. I mean, who's parents walk them to school on the first day? It's like murder to your rep (reputation)! I knew dad would understand that concept, cause dad's sort of cool, but mom! No! She'd never understand! She'd probably make a huge scene if I didn't give her a hug or kiss goodbye. I can't have that. Not on my first day! I have to do something.

So when I got to the door, it was the momment of truth...

"Bye Luke." Mom said, then she walked away with dad. That's it? No, 'Oh honey, I love you. Have a good day. Be safe. Don't talk to strangers. Come straight home.' and all that other crap.

Yes! Finally, my mother was realizing I'm a mature adult. Maybe she'll let me have a girlfriend. I bet you there are a million girls who want me. Choosing one might be hard-

Wait! Why's she coming back? Oh no! Hide, run, do something other than just standing here.

"Honey, you forgot your lunch. Have a great day, be safe, don't talk to strangers, come straight home. And I love you!" She said all in one breath. Oh no, she's going in for the kiss. If I run away, she'll cry and make a scene and everyone will wonder who's crybaby mom is that. But if I stay and let her everyone will make fun of me, and never let me live it down. I have to do what's best for my rep.

But as I was trying to turn and run, I crashed into the hard abdomen of my dad.

Oh no! What's dad going to think? Is he going to think that I hate him and mom? Is he going to be mad?

Suddenly I felt the sticky wet lips of my mother on my soft, pale cheeks. I grimaced and hoped that no one had seen. Unfortunately for me everyone had seen.

When mom and dad left, these two stupid boys came up to me and made kissy faces at me. I glared at them and hoped that would scare them away. It didn't, it just made them laugh at me even louder. So I stomped away, flushed with anger.

_Some first day. My mom is tottaly ruining my life! I mean I just entered the school and I'm being made fun of already! Huh! I've gotta get a popular girl to like me or my rep's trashed and I'll have to sit with the losers! _

I thought while looking over at the losers. I shuddered, from the thought of me over there with them.

"Not going to happen." I mumbled under my breath.

I looked away from the losers group and to the popular group.

_Wow their all so beautiful. I can't wait to be with them. _

I thought while staring at them. Then one of them started to walk towards me. She was, of course, beautiful like the rest of her group, but she was short. She had shoulder lenght light brown hair, with blond highlights and it was let down. She was very slim and pale,and her make-up was so perfect. She had pink thin lips. She cut the uniform so that it would be shorts, and a tank top. She had beautiful light brown eyes that glistened in the light.

She smiled at me exposing her straight, white teeth.

I thought to myself,

_Wow, she really is perfect. And she's coming to me! _

She opened her arms out as if she was going in for a hug, and I had no problem giving her one...if it was for me...

I opened up my arms as wide as they could go, but when she was with in arms reach, she hugd the boy next to me.

I looked like a fool...

All of the popular kids saw my mistake and they didn't try to hide it. They all busted out in laughter when the beautiful girl hugged someone else and I just stood there with my arms out looking stupider than ever.

The beautiful girl looked confused and then she looked at me. My face was flushed with embarrassment and I could just die right then. The perfect girl wasn't laughing, she just stood there and stared at me.

Then one of the popular boys came up to me and the perfect girl. He put his arm around her and laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" The perfect girl asked, in her perfect voice.

"This kid thought you were going to give him a hug. Hahahaha! What an idiot! Hahaha!" He laughed.

All their laughter started to blend and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to walk away before I beat someone up.

So I started to walk away, slowly drowning in my embarrassment.

**XxXxXxXx **

It was the end of second period and I just wanted to go home, maybe mom was right. Maybe I'm just not ready for big kid school.

I dragged my feet to my locker and started to unlock it, then I saw a popular girl was right next to me. My eyes widened and there was a lump in my throat.

_Now's my chance! Ask her out! _

"H-Hi..." I said in a stupid voice and I mentally kicked myself.

She gave me a dirty look and went back to what she was doing.

"M-my name's Luke." I put my hand out in front of her face and she looked disgusted.

"Ew!" She yelped.

I took my hand back and looked at it to see what was wrong with it. Then I looked back at her and...

It was black...

All I could feel was pain, but I don't know why.

Then my eyes started to obye me and I could see again. I saw blood on my hand, but I don't know why. I looked up and saw that popular boy, who put his arm around the perfect girl. But this wasn't the perfect girl. Why did he punch me?

"Don't ever talk to my girlfriend. Got it small frie?" He asked in a stern tone.

I was shooken and all I could do was nod my head and look scared. I was about to cry, but couldn't cause I knew that he would make fun of me even more.

Suddenly the bell rang and the girl and guy walked away laughing at me.

I felt horriable.

_There's no way I'm ever doing this again. School stinks and I'm done with it. _

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: As you know it's in Luke's perspective and he's a really tiny kid, so he gets pushed around easily. If you feel bad for Luke I'm sorry, but I'll have to toarcher him a little bit more til I get to the main issues. Well these kinda are the main issues lol. Anywaysss I hope you like it, it might seem a little boring, but believe me you it'll get more interesting. Oh and one more thing, sorry it's taking me long to post school and all, but it's a three day weekend so I should get some stuff done but I'll mostly be posting on weekends. Byessssss :DD**


	3. Chapter 3 HOME SCHOOLED!

**Author's note: Hia! Sorry it took me so long to post, I was outta town. But I'm back now...well there isn't really much to say lol. Well thank you all who read and review and to those who read and don't review...thanks anyways lol :)) Enjoyyy! **

When I got home I was tiered, beat up, hungry, and I was just done with this whole day! I could never do this again, but what would the other kids think if I didn't come to school? Would they think they had won? Would they think that I was a wuss and chickened out?

Well that's kinda what I was doing, I was 'chickening out' I guess. But how would that look on my rep? What rep? After what happened today, I had no rep anymore! Besides I'd never go back to that school anyways if i quite, not 'chickened out'. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by my mothers loud gasp and the dropping of a broom.

"Oh my gosh! Baby what happened!" My mom said in horror, while hovering over me.

I glared at her angrily and pushed away from her.

"I'm fine mom, calm down." I said in a harsh tone. Mom looked at me hurt, but I didn't feel like having sympathy. After all, I was the real victim in this crime scene.

I started to head to my room, but then I suddenly crashed into dad again. I almost fell on the floor, but dad caught me before I could fall. Why couldn't he just let me fall? I was going to get in trouble anyways.

"Son, you need to tell us what happened. Now." Dad said in a stern tone.

I fixed my posture and looked at the ground.

"Well" I started. "I um...got in a fight." I said, while I hung my head in shame. The one and only reason I hug my head, was cause only I knew the truth. The truth that it wasn't really a fight, it was more like a beating down, on me.

"WHAT!" Mom yelled in horror, while dad looked at me shock completely took over his expression.

Here we go, she's going to blow up with a thousand questions and isn't going to let me answer not one without interfering.

"Who is he? Did you tell a teacher? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is he expelled? Do you want to be home schooled? Did you win? Did you walk away? Who threw the first punch? Why didn't you walk away? How did you get in the fight? Who are his parents? Do you want me to-" Then dad stepped in.

"What happened?" He said angrily to my face.

I had never seen dad this angry/scary in my life! I was pretty shaken up. But I knew if I didn't answer him, I'd be in deeper trouble.

"I-I um, well." I cleared my throat. "This big kid, saw me talking to his girlfriend and-" Mom cut me off.

"YOU WERE TALKING TO GIRLS!" Mom shouted. "Well no wonder you got beat up! I told you not to talk to strangers!" She said angrily then she turned to dad and whispered something to him. I could only make out a few words, like I and school. When they separated, mom and dad both looked at me. There was an awkward silence. Then dad finally spoke.

"Son, I'm sorry to say it...but your getting home schooled." He said.

"What!" I shouted with out thinking. Why was I being so offensive? I shouldn't have cared, this what I had wanted anyway. But I did anyway. But why?

"That's right Luke. Your father and I have decided that you can go back to public school when your 16." She said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Til I'm sixteen are they mad! I would never have a name by then! I was ruined.

"And tomorrow we will go to your school and take you out, your welcomed to come if you want." Dad said in a harsh, trying to be nice tone.

"Sure I'll come." I said trying to hide my mixed emotions.

**XxXxXxXx **

The next morning was a sad, sad morning. I had to return to the place of my humiliation. I could have stayed home, but I didn't. I chose to go back. Why? I have no idea.

"Are you guys ready?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." Dad and I said in unison, but my tone was sad and dads was neutral.

**XxXxXxXx **

When we got there, the halls were empty. I assumed that it was first period already.

The principle said I couldn't come in his office, but I could wait outside. So I did. I just started twitling my fingers and playing with my hands. Then the bell rang.

_Oh no! _

I thought. If anyone sees me...I'M DEAD! So I covered my face and looked down. I waited a few minutes after uncovering my face. When I uncovered my face, I saw a girl standing in front of me.

"Ahh!" I screamed, then she covered my mouth.

"Shh." She said (did?) sternly. "Gosh, don't you know how to keep quiet."

I shook my head, with her hand still over my mouth. There were a few people still in the hallways, but those people were the ones who were usually late. So for the most part the halls were pretty clear. But who is she? She's not one of the popular kids. But she is pretty.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jenni. How about you?" She asked.

"Luke." I said.

"So, I saw you getting beaten up yesterday." She said.

My face dropped. Man! The only _nice and _pretty girl at this school saw me get beaten up. What have I done to deserve such torcher!

"Yeah?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah." She responded. "It wasn't cool of that guy to just punch you like that. I mean this school should be alot safer." She started. "I'm sorry for what he did to you, it wasn't right. And I can also see that you don't have friends and I was kinda hoping...that I could...be your friend." She said her face turning red and mine mirrored.

Suddenly my parents came out laughing and talking. I didn't want them getting anymore mad at me so I just came uo with something to make her leave. Besides, I'd never see her again...

"Oh well, to bad. I'm getting home schooled." I said the last sentence like super quick, but she got the message and started to say smething really slow. But I wasn't listining, I was to busy trying to get rid of her! So I did the only thing I could think of...

"Okay, okay. Now get to class, I don't care!" I said while pushing her away.

It was jerkish, but hey it got her away.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Hey hey! Well that was a good chapter. Well the next chapter is going to be better! I'm like dead serious! I have it planned in my head and it's epic! You'll just have to wait and see :DD Please read & review. If you want to just read that's fine to lol. I hope you liiikeeeddd it :)) Oh! And one more thing, this kinda doesn't go with the epilouge from WAIT! Come back but it follows pretty well lol. If you havent read WAIT! Come back I advise you to, it is the first part to this. Soooo bye bye! :))))**


	4. Chapter 4 Is it love?

**Author's note: Hi hi! I hope you liked chapter 3, cause this chapter's going to waaaayyyy better lol. If you don't think so, that's your opinion and I'd like for you to share with me why you did not like it and I'll try to make it better :)) But, if you did like it, then thankkkksssss! Well I have to warn you, there's a huge time skip in this chapter and Luke is now 16. They grow up so fast :( Well you'll have to read and find out what I'm talking about :P Also, I'm trying to make this just like a regular high school, so please don't tell me that the shinigami academy isn't like how I make it, cause I intend to make it different. I hope you enjoy Luke's adventures! Oh! One more thing, I will be making things in different peoples point of view, it wont be to confusing cause I'll put their names in bold letters and in all caps. And it's in Luke's pov right now. Enough of my talking (typing), on with the story! **

**SIX YEARS LATER: **

It had been six years. Six years of my life wasted. Wasted at home, being schooled by my parents. My parents, do really have to talk about them...their just...dorks. Not much changed. You know except for the fact that I got taller. I'm 5'6 now, but I'm still as skinny as a twig and as weak as a newborn chick. Speaking of chicks, I haven't really seen any sense I've been suck in this jail called home. Mom's a pain, as always. Dad...well dad can be cool sometimes. Except for the times when he agrees with mom, then he's just completely annoying. Well like I said, not much has changed and you know how my parents said I'd go back to school when I'm sixteen. Well here I am now, six years later. I wonder how things will go at school...not like I care.

It was 6:00 am and I was dead asleep, but not for long. One minute later, my mom came barging in shouting,

"Wake up honey! Time for school!"

She sounded happy, which made me unhappy. Why couldn't I just be home schooled for the rest of my life. Well I'd have to gain life experience some time in my life. But why so early? I mean when you have to wake up, your bed just becomes more comfortable. Huh, well the next step for mom is jumping on me, so might as well just wake up now.

When my mind was finally made up about waking up, mom had jumped on me and covered my face in kisses.

"Come on honey, wake up. I can see that your eyes are opened. Don't try to pretend." Mom said with a slight chuckle. I just glared at her from under.

"I wasn't pretending, I was _going_ to get up until you jumped on me." I said in a hoarse voice. Mom laughed.

"Hehe, sorry." She said, then kissed my forehead. "Now get ready baby. Your dad and I will wait for you in the living room." After she said that she got off of me, walked over to the door, opened it and right before she left she blew me a kiss. Then she closed the door. I just sighed hard, threw the blankets off of me. I got up and headed for the bathroom.

I thought to myself,

_Here we go again, another attempt at going to school. This time, I'm just going to lay low and keep to myself. I hope I don't run into those kids again. _

As I was thinking that, my mind went vivid with the memory of my first day. I shuddered at the memory and quickly put it aside.

_Besides it's been six years, they probably forgot all about me. I hope... _

When I was done in the bathroom, I was in my room debating on what to wear. There were no uniforms for the high school kids, they let them wear whatever they wanted.

I just sighed and took out my black skinny jeans, my white shirt, my black jacket, and my black converse. I slowly got dressed and looked in the mirror.

I looked at my short black hair cut into layers, then to my soft blue eyes. While I was looking at my eyes I thought to myself,

_Like my dad's. _

Then I looked at my tall, scrawny, pale figure. I sighed, tossed my hood over my head and headed for the living room. When I got there, mom and dad were talking about something (I don't know what), but when they sensed my presence, they stopped.

"Hi honey." Mom started. "Are you ready to go?" She asked. I nodded my head in response. Then we started off for school.

**XxXxXxXx **

When we got there it was just like I remembered...terrible! There were so many kids and so much noise. I looked at my mom with a pleading face.

"Do I really have to come here?" I asked, with a puppy dog face.

"Aw baby you don't have to-" Mom started, but then dad cut her off.

"Yes, you have to go." Dad said sternly. My face dropped and I marched into the school angrily.

**IZURU'S POV. **

When my son left, Momo looked at me with sad eyes. I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do, let him stay caged up at home for all eternity?

I grabbed Momo's face and kissed her lips. She kissed back.

"I'm sorry honey, but we have to let the kid adventure. It's good for him." I said with a weak smile.

"I know..." Momo said while looking down. "But it just feels like...a dream. You know? Like one day, I'll wake up and none of you will be here. I'll just be awake in my bed, with cold sweat on my face, thinking how nice that would be if it were real." She said with a distant look on her face.

"But babe, it is real." I said while grabbing her shoulders and moving her hair behind her ear. "There's nothing to worry about..."

**XxXxXxXx **

**LUKE'S POV **

It was the beginning of first period and I had the worst subject...geometry. The teacher's name is , and he wrote on the boared 'It's sounded out sick-ner.' I almost died laughing, until he started talking, I almost died trying to stay awake. HE'S SO BORING!

So first period was a drag, but second period was worse...gym! As you know I'm a little scrawny and not very athletic either, but I've never liked gym. Hey, I'm a lazy guy. That explains why I don't have muscles yet. But the coach was so mean, he didn't let me even try to do push-ups for the fitness gram. Just cause I don't know how to do them right. The annoying coach can't pronounce anyone's names right, when his name's Coach Belumbers, that's pronounced bell-um-bers. It's a stupid last name, right? And the worst thing about Coach Belumbers, is that he never stops yelling!

Now on to third period (WHEN'S LUNCH?). It's world history, with Mr. Weddle. He's kinda boring, but really funny. I guess you could say he's on my favorite teachers list. That class just flew by.

Next fourth period. I'm taking spanish? I had no idea. I wonder who speaks spanish in the Soul Society? Well the teacher's a bitch, and her name's . She's so annoying and she gives me a headache, like MAJOR!

Well after fourth period, is lunch (finally). I didn't know where to sit, so after I got my lunch, I headed outside to sit under a tree. I ate slowly and thought about my day so far. It was going pretty well, I was laying low and not talking to anyone. I just had to keep it up for the rest of the year and I'd be good.

Suddenly I saw a shadow in the grass, I looked up and right in front of my face was a girl. It shocked me, so I jumped back an inch.

"Hi." She said.

"H-hi." I said trying to catch my breath.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked me. I just went back to eating my food.

I said with my mouth full "I can say the same for you." I said smartly.

"Haha." She said in a mocking tone. "Can I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Be my guest." I said, while stuffing my face.

"Wow. You eat alot, yet your so skinny. How?" She asked.

"Mmumm" I said (did) while shrugging my shoulders. She giggled, then looked in my eyes. I looked into her's. Then suddenly, a flashback happened. It was the day that I was getting taken out of school, to be home schooled. She (the girl next to me) is Jenni.

All of the food almsot fell out of my mouth. How? How could this be her? How could she know it's me? How does she remember me?

"Hi Luke." She said sweetly.

I almost fainted at how sweetly she said my name. I wanted her to say it again.

"J-J-J-J" I just couldn't get it out!

"Jenni." She giggled showing her cute little dimples on her perfect face. At that moment I felt this weird sensation, something I've never felt before. What is it? Is it _love_?

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Dun dun dun! Lol well tell meh what you think? And I've got a BIG twist planned out. It's going to be great! Well I hope you liked itttt! If you have any questions, concerns, or comments please review. Thanks for readingggg! :DD :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Who?

**Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry it's taking me forever, I got caught up in school and stuff lol. Soooo here you go the next chapter! **

_Jenni? How do I remember her? How does she remember me? Why does she still want to be my friend, after what I did to her six years ago? _

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the girl in front of me. I looked at her face again. I saw her mouth moving, but I was just so mesmerized by...her, to understand what she was saying.

"Hello?" She asked, while waving her hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked nastily.

I didn't mean for it to come out so rude, but I just couldn't help it. She looked at me puzzled. I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay then..." She trailed off. I just kept smiling my cheesy smile.

"Can you stop smiling like that, it's starting to freak me out." She said. I glared at her and smiled wider and put my smile in her face.

"Stop." She giggled. I laughed too. I couldn't help it, I had to if she did. Gosh her smile...her smile made my whole day. I mean I wasn't feeling so horrible for the rest of the day.

The day zoomed by pretty fast after lunch. I didn't really pay any attention to the rest of my classes, I was thinking about her. Jenni. Heh, weird I get this weird sensation in my stomach when I say her name, or even think about her.

After school was finished, I went to my locker. I felt someone poking me nonstop. I got real annoyed, so I turned around quickly and got ready to yell at the person...until I saw who it was.

"Jenni..." I said stupidly. "Hi Luke. Um...you might say no but, um do you wanna walk home with me?" She asked looking at me through her eyelashes and a nervous smile on her face. "Well, um I gotta check my schedule." I teased. "Really?" She gave me that, I don't believe you, look. I laughed and said, "Haha, I'm just kidding. Yeah, I'll walk with you."

With that said, I took the rest of my stuff out of my locker and headed for the door with Jenni not to far behind.

**XxXxXx **

When we were walking, Jenni just kept talking the whole time. I wasn't listening, I was just staring at her. "Luke. Luke?" She asked. "Huh? What?" I asked completely clueless. "You weren't listing to anything I said, were you?" She asked. "No, I heard you." I lied through my teeth. "Alright then, what did I say last?" She asked with a sly smile on her face. "You said Luke." I said smartly. She looked at me like I was retarded while I laughed. "Haha good one right?" I asked. "Haha" She said mockingly, "so funny." "C'mon it was a joke." I said while poking her sides, which got a laugh out of her."Alright, alright. It was a little funny." She admitted. I smiled.

There was a long silence between us for a while (I don't know why).

"Hey Jenni." I started. "Yeah?" She responded. "What's your real name?" I asked. "What?" She asked, while looking at me funny. "I mean Jenni must stand for something. Like Jennifer, or..." I started to think of what else her name could possibly be. "Jennilee." She said. "Jennilee?" I asked. "Yup."

I smiled a little crooked smile and thought to myself_. Wow even her name is pretty...she's so...perfect. I wonder why she likes me. Maybe she's just trying to be friendly. I don't know, but she's wonderful and I'll cherish this moment forever._

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me and smiling like a creeper?" She asked mirroring my smile. "Oh, um nothing." I said while scratching the back of my neck (the thingy guys do when their nervous or embarrassed). She giggled and I did my crooked smile.

We walked in silence the rest of the way til we got to her house.

Her house was big! I mean HUGE! It's like one of those houses you see in those billionaire magazines. It was a nice light shade of brown, like beige I guess. There could have been a thousand windows! Which got me wondering how the inside looked...

My thoughts were interrupted by Jenni's laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I asked curious. "Your face." She said while sneaking in some giggles. "My face? Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked touching my face trying to find the imperfection. "When you saw my house your jaw just dropped and you had this stupid look on your face. Haha priceless!" She explained. I glared at her. "Haha." I mocked. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said, then turned around and I started to walk away. "Bye Luke!" She said her voice fading in the background.

On my way home I bumped into someone, the person fell but I didn't. I wanted to do the polite thing so I asked, "Are you alright?" "Oh I'm fine." The person answered. The voice sounded familiar, so I finally looked up and saw...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Sorry it took me forever to post! Also sorry it's so short :( Well I hope you like it. I wonder who he bumped into lol? You'll have to find out later...DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN**


	6. Chapter 6 Why?

**Author's note: Hello people of earth. I hope you like all of Lukes adventures so far. Wells here goes more drama! Btw there are some Momo and Izuru moments in here beware lol. Enjoy ;)) **

It's her! Oh my gosh! How? Why? Does she remember me? Oh gosh I hope not, I looked like a fool!

By now your probably wondering who I'm talking about. Do you remember that perfect girl who I thought was going to hug me, but didn't and she made me look like an idiot. Well yeah, it's her...hurray...

"Uhhh..." I said stupidly. She just looked at me confused, then walked away.

Phew, she didn't remember me. That's the great thing about ditsy girls, they can't remember anything. Well she looked exactly the same, only she was a little bit taller. Maybe by an inch. I don't know why I act like I have something against the popular people, I guess I'm just holding a grudge from six years ago. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I don't care. Man if I could redo that first day, I would take that chance in a heartbeat. But none of that matters anymore, what's done is done. And hey if it weren't for my past, I wouldn't have met such an amazing girl like Jenni.

As I was thinking about her, I could feel a smile come on to my face. That smile was soon gone, after seeing my parents waiting for me in front of the house. I slapped my forehead and walked quickly toward them.

"Hi honey!" Mom said. "Hi mom." I said sheepishly. After I said that she kissed my forehead and tried to hug me, but I walked to fast into the house. "What's wrong son?" Dad asked me. "Nothing's wrong, dad." I said and then quickly walked into my room, but when I tried to close the door, it wouldn't close. I turned around to see what wasn't letting me close it...more like who.

"Dad." I said in a whiny tone. "Come on son, tell me what's bothering you." Dad said in a light tone. I sighed angrily and decided that he wouldn't leave unless I told him. So I told him about school, and about Jenni.

"Wow your real ladies man." My dad teased. "Oh yeah let me tell you." I teased back. It felt good to tell someone about everything that was going on and just let it all out. And my dad seemed pretty interested in my story.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Hey dad, how did you meet mom?" I asked curiously.

**IZURU'S POV. **

When my son asked me how I met Momo, I went in total flashback mode.

**FLASHBACK: **

_It was the first day of the academy for me and boy was I nervous. It was I guess you could say, my 'freshman year' in 'high school'. Haha, anyways I didn't know really what to expect. I mean I had gone throught the elementary and middle school, but everyone said the high school one was waaaayyyyy different. I didn't want to let that get to me, but I couldn't shake it off. _

_When I got into the high school part of the school, it looked completely different then the elementary and middle school parts. It was like ten times bigger, speaking of ten times bigger. The boys there were ten times bigger then me, I mean they made me look like a scrawny weakling. I was tall, but not very buff. I mean why should I get buff, it's not like had anyone to impress. _

_As I was walking through the hallway, I bumped into this girl with two cute pig-tails. She fell off her feet and I felt bad, so I tried to help her up, but she got up to quickly for me to get down there. She was rubbing her head (in pain), then she noticed me staring at her. She smiled and walked closer to me. When she got to close for confort, I knew something was wrong with her. I moved back, but to my unluckyness there was a locker there. So I ended up bumping into that. Then she slowly extended her arm out to me. _

_"Hi! I'm Momo!" She said, while beaming at me. "H-hi?" I asked. "Yeah, hi. What you say when your greeting someone..." She trailed off. "I-I know what hi means. It's just..." I had to think of a nice of saying 'back off you creep'. But before I could, she hugged me. I just stood there unsure of what to do. _

_"Uhhhh..." I said stupidly. Then she giggled, which made me wonder what was possessing this girl. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Huh?" She asked. "I-I don't mean for it to sound mean, but why did you huge me?" I asked. "Ohh. Well you didn't shake my hand, so I decided that maybe you were the hugging type. I mean, I love hugs! Do you?" She asked innocently. I don't know why, but I guess from that momment on, I was the hugging type. "Yeah." I said with a hint of unsureness in my voice. She smiled at me again and then hugged me. I slowly began to rap my arms around her little frame and I rested my cheeck on top of her head. I'll never forget the smell of her hair, strawberries... _

**LUKE'S POV. **

Suddenly dad went in this trance for a little while, but when (I guess) he was finally done with it he just randomly said 'strawberrys'. "Uh dad?" I asked. "Huh? What?" He asked, coming back to conscienceness. "Why did you go in a trance and randomly say strawberries?" I asked. "Oh, um that...well son, have I ever told you how mom and I met?" He asked. "No, you were going to, but then you went in that trance, remember." I said. "Oh yeah! Well, it was my first day of school and...

**XxXxXx **

**MOMO'S POV. **

Luke and Izuru have been in his room for awhile now, I hope their alright. Well it's good that he's bonding with his dad. It's just that sometimes, I wish he'd bond with me.

I stared at the clock with a somber look on my face. When did Luke start to grow up so fast? And when did I start to become the enemy?

I sighed heavily and looked down at my feet. Then after thirty minutes, I decided it was time to just go to bed. So I got myself together and headed for my room. I took my hair out of the nicely put together bun and let it down. Then I took off my clothes and slipped into bed. I sighed as I looked a picture of Izuru, Luke, and myself. Those were the days when Luke was only a baby. I cherished those moments, cause I knew that it wouldn't last very long. But what I didn't realize was how quickly they passed by.

"I wish I could go back in time and raise him all over again..." I said. About one minute after I had said that, Izuru came in and I automatically buried myself in the blankets. He always knew when I was feeling low and it didn't take him long to say something.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, as he hovered over me. I didn't answer. Then he put his dead weight on me and started kissing me. "Tell me what's wrong sweetie." He said while kissing me. I just turned away and rolled over to his side. "Did I do something wrong?" Izuru asked. "Babe please tell me..." He pleaded.

I never really liked seeing or hearing Izuru sad, so I decided I should just tell him. "No baby you didn't." I said, as I started to wrap my arms around his neck. He lied down and put his arms around my waist and I started to lightly kiss his lips.

"It's Luke." I said through kisses. "What about him?" He answered. We had a really long kiss, then I answered, "Well, he doesn't love me. I don't even think he likes me." I complained. Izuru laughed at me, which made me mad, so I got off of him. "Humph." I said (did) and I turned the other way. "Come on babe." He said while pulling me into his arms. "He does love you, he just has a funny way of showing it." He said. "Yeah right!" I said angrily. "He acts like I'm the enemy or something!" I shouted. "He's a teenager baby, they all go through that stage." Izuru tried to get through to me, but it wasn't working.

I shed a tear and he saw and wiped it away. I looked up at him and sadly smiled. He kissed my lips softly and put his arms around me protectively then we both drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXx **

The next morning, I went to feel for Izuru's hands, but they weren't there...I panicked and tried to call for him, but my voice wouldn't come out! I turned to see were Izuru slept, but he wasn't there! Suddenly I heard his voice coming from the living room. I rushed over there. But when I got there he was having sex with another women! My eyes grew wide in fear and hurt. Could this really be happing to me? I wanted to scream Izuru's name from the top of my lungs, but I couldn't for my voice was not obeying me. I was crying none stop. How could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me? Was I not the one he wanted? Was I not the one he thought he wanted?

So many questions ran through my head, but the one I couldn't get out was...Why?

**Author's note: OMG! Izuru's a real douch bag right? Lol well please review. I wanted this chapter to foucus mainly on Momo, if you couldn't tell. Well the next chapter may be a little weird, but I'm not going to spoil it ;)) Thanks for reading :3**


	7. Chapter 7 ?

**Author's note: Hey there people who are reading this lol! If you think the last chapter was intense, well prepare to be even more intensified. This chapter is mainly about Momo and some Izuru I guess. It is in Momo's pov (point of view). Please read and review! :)) **

Why? Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me...I guess I was...NO! He does love me! But then why would he be cheating on me? Am I boring to him? Do I not give him enough love? I have to confront him! But how, I have no voice... I just have to take a chance.

I took a deep slow breath, then started to walk towards him and the other girl. When I got close enough, I could see who the girl was_...RANGIKU_! WHAT! HOW? WHY? WHEN! How could the love of my life cheat on me with my bestfriend! It was all twisted and wrong!

I hesitated to move forward, for the shock would not let me. My breathing became rapid, but in a weird way I felt my heart stop. I swallowed hard, but the lump in my throat made it hard. I extended my arm, so that I could tap him. When I did, he turned around, gave me a dirty look and went back to what he was doing. I was outraged and hurt. Suddenly all the sadness just turned to anger. With all this anger going toward the one I love, I was full of blind fury. Then I slapped him...

He fell to the floor and Rangiku gasped. Then she glared at me and said, "What the hell is your problem?" I didn't know what to say, in fact I had nothing to say. I couldn't anyways. As Izuru got up, I started to feel bad and as I was about to help him up..."Ouch!" I yelped. Rangiku slaped me! What, why the hell did she do that! At that point I was filled with complete outrage! I couldn't take it anymore!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BITCH! HE'S MY HUSBAND!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. Shout? Oh my gosh, my voice is back! That at the moment was the only joy. "Hahahaha." She laughed, which antagonized me even more. "He doesn't love you. Why do you think he's cheating on you?" She said with a smug smile, which got my blood boiling worse than before. I never thought that I could be this mad at my bestfriend! And why would she do this to me! She knows I love him and...I thought that he loved me too...

I turned over to Izuru, with tears at the rims of my eyes. "Is that true?" I asked him, with my voice breaking. As he was about to answer, I heard a door open. We all looked in the direction of the door. What I saw was surprising. It was Luke...two? How could that be? How is that even logical? It doesn't even make any sense, he's sixteen. Not two. This was all so confusing...

Then my baby started walking towards me. I opened my arms wide for him to come to me. "Come to mommy." I said. But as he was walking, he turned into ten year old Luke. I quickly withdrew my arms when that happened. I had no idea what to do...this wasn't making any sense! As he kept walking, he soon turned into sixteen year old Luke. I gasped as he looked at me, then he looked at Rangiku and hugged her. I gasped.

"What?" I whispered more to myself. Then I saw Izuru join the hug with my son and my backstabber 'friend' (Rangiku). I felt like my eyes were betraying me in every way possible. I felt insignificant and forgotten. She stole everything precious to me! Those two boys meant the world to me and she just stole them right from under me! I had no reason to live. I just felt like dieing at that moment. But something inside of me said 'Take control. Their your boys, NOT hers.' I just couldn't fight it anymore, I had to do something!

"HEY!" I shouted. They all ignored me. I angrily marched over to them. When I got to them, I walked over to Izuru and forcefully pulled him so that he faced my direction. He gave me the same dirty look as before and I just glared at him. "Why did you cheat on me? And why is my son hugging her?" I asked with my teeth clenched. "First of all he's _my _son, not yours. And your no fun anymore Momo." He explained bluntly. "What?" I asked hurt. "You heard him," Luke started. "Your boring!" He said slowly. I could feel the tears coming. I started to tremble.

There's nothing...nothing...He doesn't love me...neither does my baby...what...what else do I have to live for...nothing...

I covered my eyes with my hands, so that they didn't see my tears. Then I heard them laughing...wait, it's not them. Izuru? Why is he laughing? Then I slowly started to remove my hands from my face. I was in a...meadow? With Izuru? And I'm on top of him. Why is he smiling at me like that? Wow he looks young...like he's nineteen again.

As I grew more familiar with this place, I started to realize...this is where he asked me to be his girlfriend. I looked down at him confused.

"I-Izuru?" I asked confused. "Yes?" He asked with a sweet smile on his face. "W-when?" I asked. "What Momo? Ask me anything." He said. "Oh, n-nothing." I said with a sheepish smile. "Okay." He said with his genuine smile. Then he started to kiss me lightly.

Wow his kisses have not changed over the years, he kisses me with as much passion and love as he did years ago. H-he must really love me...but then why is he cheating on me? I could tell that I was making faces (frowning faces) cause Izuru asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing...I was, uh just thinking...would you ever cheat on me?" I asked. I could tell I caught him off guard, cause he was in shock. "W-well, Momo uh we're not...together." He said nervously. "O-oh," I said nervously. "W-well if we were, would you?" "Never! I-I mean I wouldn't cheat on you." He said with a little blush showing. "Oh." I said mirroring his blush. "W-well, if you really want to find out how faithful I'll be, then...be my girlfriend..." "What!" I asked completely in shock. I shouldn't have been so shocked, cause this is the place where he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I knew that. It was just weird reliving that moment, it didn't make any sense really.

"I-I mean if you want to...you don't have to. I-I'll understand if y-you say no," He just kept rambling, as I watched and thought...YES! "Yes." I said between his rambling. "I mean we're only just- wait...what?" "Yes." "R-really! YES!" He celebrated. Just like Izuru, haha...Oh no what's happening! It suddenly got all dark a-and Izuru, where did he go! I looked around desperately, but it was an attempt in vain. There was hardly any light and he was no where in sight (haha it rhymes). "Izuru!" I shouted. "Where are you!" No answer...I was just about ready to give up, but then I heard a terrifying scream. I quickly turned around, and saw...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Hi! I hope it was interesting I kinda grew bored, cause the stupid computer wasn't saving any of my work, so that was a real pain. But beyond that point, how'd you like it? Well the end may not make sense or maybe the whole thing doesn't make sense, but it will when I post the next chapter believe me. Well with what you could understand, tell me how I did read and review. Please and gracias. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Dream

**Author's note: Hi. Well it seems like no one is reading this story, and frankly I'm kinda losing inspiration on the story and the couple, I think I might try some other stories later on, but for now here you go. **

Suddenly I was in a hospital. Why? Why would I need to be in a hospital? I-is there something wrong with me? While all of these questions ran through my head, I caught a glimpse of what (or who) was in the room in front of me. I peeked through the crack of the door to get a better look. It was...LUKE! H-he didn't look hurt, he just looked...concerned? No that's not the right word. More of...sad I guess. My motherly instinct told me to go in there to see if my baby was okay, but my instincts themselves told me I would regret it. But I went in anyways.

What I saw would kill any mother of a son. The sight itself was...horrible! There my son was at the foot of a hospital bed, which was occupied by some sixteen year old blond chick, and my husband was glaring at the ground angrily, while I was- wait what? Me? What was I doing there instead of in my body...where I belonged! That was the least of my worries now, what concerned me the most...is that we all looked up at the doctor, who was pointing to a sonogram...

I almost died right then and there. How could he do this to me...to us! To her! To himself... I felt so disappointed in him, I just...I just...wanted to throw something at him! I thought we taught him better than this...I really did. But now I see we really didn't...we failed...

We failed...

All of sudden we were all in our living room. I was befuddled at the sudden change of scenery, but I was getting kind of used to it... It still made no sense though. I looked around and noticed that Izuru, Luke, and myself were having an argument. I kinda had a feeling I knew what we were yelling about. I tuned in to the conversation.

"Why would you do something like this to us!" Izuru yelled. It was scary cause I had never seen him this angry over anything. I looked over at me while Izuru kept yelling, I was crying. Weird I was sad, but I didn't feel like crying... Then I looked over at Luke being scolded by Izuru. He looked sad, and confused. I-I sort of felt bad for him... I guess, I guess my little Luke...isn't so little anymore. I'm realizing...I...I'm coming to terms with myself. He-he's going to grow up whether I like it or not, and I can't stop him. My thoughts were interrupted by a surprising sentence.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE!" I quickly turned my head so I could scan the scene. My little Luke! In LOVE! I-I...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Momo woke up in cold sweat, and took a moment to catch her breath.

_Was that all? Did I? _Momo though trying to get her thoughts together. "Mmmmhhhh." Izuru said incoherently. Momo was startled by the sudden noise and jumped. After she got herself together, she looked over at him and smiled.

_You would never leave me, because you love me...right? _

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Author's note: Well for whom ever reads this (if anyone does), thank you and it would be nice if you would please review. If I get one review I will continue with passion and inspireation if I don't I might as well stop writing it :( Well please review if anyone is reading...**


	9. Chapter 9 Words can't describe

**Author's Note: Hurray I'm FINALLY back :DDD Well I would just like to give a HUGE thankkkkyou to Dark Little World c: your love is what makes me strongggg lmaoooo. Well I'm just writing as I go along lol sooooo yeah :D**

**LUKE'S POV:**

I woke up to the loud sound of rain striking at my window pane.

I scowled and looked at my alarm clock.

"4:00am!" I shouted, then stuck my face into my pillow.

I had one more hour of sleep left and I _didn't _wanna waste it. But the problem is, once I wake up I can't go back to sleep. So I just stood on my bed laying down, staring at the ceiling, while thinking about the day ahead of me.

_Today seems like it's going to be a real drag. Oh well, I just hope I get to see Jenni today. And that one girl...I wonder if she still remembers me...I hope not. What with the way we met and everything...but what if...nahh what am I thinking, she'll never remember it was like a thousand years ago._

The day went on slowly, as all rainy days do. I basically fell asleep in every one of my classes. I couldn't seem to find Jenni in the halls, so that was another loss.

It seemed like I was the only one miserable. Everywhere I looked people were laughing and talking, but not me. I was cold and wet. Lonely and bored.

When I entered the cafeteria everyone was sitting with their own little cliques. I just rolled my eyes and walked slowly to the lunch line. The fact that I never look up when I walk (I stare at my feet) was not always a plus.

"Ouch?" I said stupidly while recovering from impact. I held my head and looked up.

I found myself eye to eye with a some big muscled jock guy.

"You little fucker!" He yelled. I was shocked and moved back a few steps, which revealed the food all over his shirt.

I thought..._SHIT!_

The jock kid saw the look on my face, smirked, started to crack his knuckles and slowly walked towards me.

My eyes grew wide with fear and I started to move back. This made his smirk turn into a full fledged smile. I frowned and stopped.

"What are you gunna do about my shirt man?" He asked in a mocking tone. I glared at him.

"It's raining, you can wash it off in the rain." I responded strongly.

"You callin me poor?" The jock asked all tough as he started to inch toward me some more.

"Hey it's not my fault you think I'm calling you trailer trash." I smirked and shrugged as I started to inch backward.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOUR GOING DOWN!" He shouted, then charged at me with a blazing look in his eyes.

I smirked and moved so quick that he didn't lay a finger on me. Instead he fell out in the rain...on his face...hehe. Win for Luke.

Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent. I looked around innocently, then heard someone gasp loudly. I turned around quickly and saw...

**MOMO'S POV:**

I walked around the grocery store shopping for my two wonderful boys.

"Hm...celery? No Luke doesn't like that." I shook my head, put my hand to my chin and thought.

"Chocolate!" I said with a sparkle in my eye.

I started to make my way over to that aisle when I heard some one calling me in a teasing tone. I looked around and saw no one I recognized, so I decided to keep walking.

"Momo..."

There it was again. In that same taunting tone too.

I froze and held my breathe.

"Hello?" I whispered barley audible.

Of course no one answered and I got a couple of stares, so I decided to keep heading for the chocolate.

"It's me..."

I stopped and was taken aback. I searched the store for someone...anyone! As I looked I was turning and my vision started to blur. I started to see different colors and...

**LUKE'S POV **

"Jenni?" I asked as I looked at her dumbly. She was on the ground next to that douche jock. Her eyes were wide and she was holding his hand in a comforting way.

I scanned the two and was befuddled at the sight.

"LUKE!" Jenni shouted at me.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"How could you hurt my boyfriend like that? I thought we were friends!" She stressed as tears began to form on the rim of her eyes.

My heart COMPLETELY dropped. I was filled with rage, sadness, hurt, denial, anger,and hatred. But most of all I felt played...cheated! Lead on! My heart couldn't handle it. Words could never describe how I felt that day...

"...boyfriend...?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Man I hope this chapter was good lol. I've been questioning my writing skills for a while now. Tell me what you think :D If you don't get anything just tell me and I'll be happy to explain it C: Again thankkkkyouuuu to everyone readinggggggg :) Bye bye!**


End file.
